User talk:Arturzfiorini
Hi, welcome to Dinosaur King! Thanks for your edit to the Pentaceratops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:43, 2009 July 24 Familiar with DS Game? Are you familiar with the DS Game? If so, can you help on the Category:DS Game page? (Just type in DS Game in the search bar) --DQ13|''Dinosaur'''' Queen'' 13:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Move Cards for DS Game Most of those are already listed under the Move Cards page. --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Guess what? Then you add them to the move cards page. :) And by the way, maybe you should try reading what I put on the Move Cards page, before I undo those too. But never mind the two names for one card. I'll fix that up. And moves that can be used by all dinosaurs are called Normal Move Cards --DQ13|''Dino'' 21:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that people will get confused by the names. Why don't you create another page for the DS Moves under the Move Cards page? I'll start it for you. --DQ13|''Dino'' 02:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not going to make another page for it, but instead I'll make another section for it. By the way, what are the Alpha Move Cards? I know about Secret ones, but not Alpha Move Cards *in the arcade, there are no Alpha Moves* --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I know what Super Acrocanthosaurus is, as well as the Alpha Dinosaurs. There just wasn't any Alpha Move Card in the arcade or anime. This is what kinda pisses me off about the DS Game, 1. They use totally different names than the Arcade/Anime 2. They make new move cards. Actually the Arcade does have Tail and stuff, but it doesn't count as a move card. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Arcade Move Cards Jeez, they're annoying (I'm trying to put them in Alphabetical Order). One of them is called Happy, and I go "WTF?" --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Happy? really? LOL and by the way... i agree with you about the names, but what are they? some letters filling some small spaces, and if you don't like them you can change their name in the DS version, like myself, i just deleted alpha from the super alpha dinosaurs and added super and deleted alpha from the alpha dinos, and about the new move cards, trust me they're A. W E S O M E ! ! :What do you mean, by what are they? They're move cards! And I'm not really sure what you mean by "Some letters . . . you can change their name". By the way, I don't have the DS Game. --DQ13|''Dino'' 15:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) =Format= Here's a link to the format for the Dinosaur Pages: Dino Page Format :No problem. Ibarber also made several mistakes. I thought that making a page for it would help. Even I occassionally forget the format myself. --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re: fun Facts Well, there's always a Trivia Section . . . but screw that. Why not? I'll start it for you. --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I started the page at Dinosaur King Fun Facts. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you, i already saw it and was about to message a thank for ya :Really? That's odd. I can edit it. Wait, what do you use RTF or Wiki Format? with the RTF Format, you have a long toolbar with individual sections. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, I meant that I was able to edit it while you weren't. I actually didn't put any sections, so you had to click the "Edit this page" button at the top. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:36, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think Dr. Z had it all that time. Or maybe he had to finish testing it. Which reminds me, that info is also going on the Trivia Sections of the episodes :) --DQ13|''Dino'' 12:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::They're fun, except I'm not sure if you watched all the episodes. The first time a dinosaur rebelled against its master was actually Pachycephalosaurus, because Dr. Z was its master before (and he treated it as though it still was his). Also, I don't think Dr. Taylor got the Hippo feed from the museum. I think he got it from somewhere else. Also, we shouldn't bring in references from other places (Susan Boyle) because not everyone will know what its talking about. Also, in the card book, there were dinosaur cards, but they were in other parts of the card folio. They had no need for another dinosaur *other than Ceratosaurus* when they escaped from Zeta Point. --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Really? I think that'd be the dub only. Also, episode 17 (Pterosaur Legends) wasn't the first human vs. dino episode. Episode 5 was the first, Spartacus vs. Spinosaurus. Bug w/ Ankylo The Ankylosaurus page has a bug that for some reason, doesn't allow the tags to show up. I forgot to tell you that. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) i fixed it! just refresh add categories like crazy and the box where they are contained overfills :Okay. That thing has been bugging me ever since I made it. --DQ13|''Dino'' 18:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) LOL, Slow Down! Slow down! It takes time for me to find the pictures for all those dinosaurs!! BTW, why is "http://" always after the General Stats? --DQ13|''Dino'' 20:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) DS Move Cards images You can just copy the links on the Move Cards page for the ones that are the same on the DS Move Cards page --DQ13|''Dino'' 17:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Japanese/Dub Comparisons? I think I'm going to do a Japanese to Dub Comparison, so wherever I spot differences, I'll put on here. However, I'm going to completely skip Japanese episode 15 because it has so much nudity in the Japanese version. --DQ13|''Dino'' 19:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Good Idea, i look forward to read that! Award You have shown great knowledge about the DS Game. It will be placed in your user profile. --DQ13|''Dino'' 00:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm new, so can you help me around here?? ⊱Yashahime·Talk with Me!⊰ 16:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Fan Images Please participate in the discussion Forum:Fan Images. Please comment on the page, not my talk page. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 15:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC)